


Por Que Você Está Tão Sério?

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: O Kaiser estava sempre com a expressão tão indiferente e monótona, porém Fubuki sabia exatamente como "reverter" o rosto do melhor amigo.





	Por Que Você Está Tão Sério?

Fubuki poderia estar deitado em sua cama macia e confortável, aquela que ele não via há quase um ano, entretanto o jovem encontrava-se no chão encarando o teto do quarto. Ele estava tão feliz por ter voltado, ter voltado para sua irmã, para os seus amigos e para a Academia. A escuridão não o assombrava mais, ele estava em casa.

No entanto para tudo havia um porém, o de Fubuki era seu melhor amigo, Marufuji Ryo.

Seus olhos que antes estavam vidrados no lustre de cristal — a decoração do dormitório do Obelisco Azul era de um luxo real — agora fitavam o outro duelista presente naquele quarto. O Kaiser estava sentado à mesa, tão envolvido com suas cartas que se o mundo estivesse acabando naquele momento ele não perceberia. Fubuki estava um tanto desapontado pela falta de atenção que recebia de Ryo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não esperava menos do amigo. Ryo, ao contrário de Fubuki, sempre fora um cara fechado e desprovido de dons afetivos, era preciso um certo  _estímulo_  para fazê-lo ceder aos seus sentimentos tão trancafiados.

— Pretende ficar aí a noite inteira? — indagou Fubuki. — Decepcionante.

— Estou me preparando para o meu duelo de graduação — Ryo respondeu inexpressivo como sempre. — Você sabe o quanto isso é importante, Fubuki.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Se eu não tivesse desaparecido estaríamos nos formando juntos. — Seu tom dramático na última sentença dita não causou qualquer efeito em Ryo. — Eu voltei e você irá embora, não é trágico? — Nenhuma resposta sequer. — É muito bom saber que você não está nem aí, que grande amigo eu tenho!

— Você passou os últimos dias tocando ukulele na praia rodeado pelas garotas da Academia e agora está reclamando que eu sou um péssimo amigo? — Fubuki quase podia detectar uma gota de ciúmes nas palavras de Ryo, obviamente isso foi o suficiente para ele começar com as provocações. — Por favor, não me venha com essa.

Motivado, Fubuki ficou de joelhos e arrastou-se lentamente para o local onde Ryo estava posicionando uma de suas mãos na coxa do outro logo em seguida. 

— Sabe no que eu estava pensando? — questionou o duelista de cabelos castanhos sem esperar por uma resposta. — Nas vezes em que nós dois nos divertimos. Quando foi a última? Antes de eu desaparecer?

Seus dedos percorriam a pele de Ryo por cima do tecido de sua calça, apertando-a em alguns pontos e fazendo o Kaiser tirar a atenção do que estava fazendo anteriormente.

Olhos verdes o fitavam de cima, Fubuki podia lê-los facilmente, eles imploravam para que ele continuasse, por mais que Ryo não tivesse a audácia de admitir.

— Fubuki, eu estou ocupado.

Sua resposta foi rir maliciosamente e mover uma de suas mãos para a região sensível de Ryo. Ele acariciou o que parecia ser o começo de uma ereção enquanto sua outra mão massageava o quadril ainda vestido do Kaiser. 

Fubuki não queria despi-lo agora, ele gostava de provocar. Quando as coisas começavam devagar sempre acabavam extraordinariamente mais prazerosas, esse era o seu lema.

O jovem podia sentir a rigidez de Ryo se fazendo presente. O Kaiser deveria estar desconfortável com o excesso de roupa prendendo sua excitação e Fubuki não pôde evitar um sorriso de triunfo. 

— Eu odeio te ver tão sério, Ryo.

Ao abandonar o volume que estava debaixo de sua mão Fubuki ouviu um gemido de desapontamento, tão fraco e contido, uma de suas intenções era fazer o Kaiser utilizar mais as cordas vocais. Todas as vezes em que os dois faziam isso Ryo tentava controlar os sons que fazia o máximo possível, Fubuki sentia-se imensamente frustrado quando o amigo obtinha sucesso.

— Ryo, deixe-me ouvir a sua voz.

Pequenos espasmos percorreram os músculos do abdome de Ryo enquanto Fubuki viajava pela mesma área com seus dedos imparáveis por debaixo do uniforme do outro. A pele do Kaiser era tão macia e sensível, Fubuki adorava o modo como o amigo ficava trêmulo com aqueles simples toques.

Querendo elevar o nível da situação Fubuki, ainda ajoelhado, moveu-se um pouco até que ficou com o corpo posicionado entre as pernas de Ryo e propositalmente impulsionou seu tronco contra a ereção do amigo.

— Isso faz você se sentir bem, Ryo? — questionou Fubuki, seus dedos haviam se perdido nos mamilos eriçados de Ryo e agora voltavam a apertar os quadris dele contra o seu corpo.

— Sim...

Não era somente o contato físico que deixava Fubuki embevecido, era o modo como ele e Ryo se conheciam tão bem, o modo como não ficavam escandalizados em pedir qualquer coisa um ao outro — era a  _intimidade._

— Eu sei que gosta do que minha boca é capaz de fazer em você, quer que eu te chupe, Ryo?

O sexo oral entre eles jamais poderia ser considerado somente uma preliminar e uma das coisas que Fubuki mais apreciava era observar Ryo perdendo a cabeça lentamente até explodir em exaustão enquanto Fubuki o tinha inteiro em sua boca.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Ryo como se fosse indiferente a tal coisa, não demoraria muito tempo para ele tirar aquela expressão de pura austeridade do rosto. — Tem certeza de que a porta está trancada? Não quero nenhuma surpresa.

— Por que não,  _querido?_  Seria um prazer mostrar ao mundo o quanto nos damos tão bem.

— Me pergunto se um dia deixará de ser um exibicionista, Fubuki.

— É melhor se convencer de que isso nem sequer está nos meus planos. — Ele deu a Ryo um sorriso de canto, um charme que ele reservava apenas para o duelista de cabelos azul-marinho à sua frente. — Agora, estamos falando demais, não estamos? — Fubuki ocupou-se em livrar Ryo daquele cinto. — Acho que minha língua deveria estar ocupada com outra coisa.

O zíper da calça azul do uniforme do Obelisco de Ryo foi aberto em questão de segundos e Fubuki passou os dedos sobre a ereção do outro por cima do tecido da cueca antes de afastar a peça de seu alvo.

— Me pergunto se você dormiu com mais alguém nesse meio tempo em que estive “de viagem” — começou a dizer Fubuki enquanto se abaixava para lamber a cabeça do membro de Ryo. Este último estremeceu e deixou escapar um chiado, tão absurdamente sensível. — Vejo que não.

Fubuki provocou o outro percorrendo toda sua extensão com a língua sem de fato colocá-lo na boca. Ryo só colocou as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos quando Fubuki o engoliu até a metade, chupando com leveza a parte superior.

— Você está indo muito devagar… — reclamou Ryo como sempre fazia.

— Você acha? — Fubuki parou o que estava fazendo e olhou nos olhos esverdeados que o miravam. Ele deslizou lentamente sua mão do abdome de Ryo até sua boca, lugar onde deixou que dois dedos atravessassem seus lábios. — É, faça isso por mim — disse Fubuki antes de voltar a chupar o pau ereto de Ryo.

Fubuki soube que havia atingido um bom ritmo quando sentiu dentes morderem, um tanto tímidos um tanto ansiosos, seus dedos.

— Paciência, Kaiser Ryo, ainda temos a noite toda. — As calças de Ryo ainda estavam no seu caminho, dificultando o acesso para o que Fubuki realmente queria fazer então ele as abaixou até os pés do Kaiser e só então retirou seus dedos da boca dele. A saliva brilhava em suas digitais. — Obrigado.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava com firmeza o pênis de Ryo, os dedos molhados da outra adentraram seu ânus.

— Droga! — exclamou Ryo. — Isso dói!

— Quer que eu tire?

— Você sabe que não. — O Kaiser sorriu, sua seriedade estava finalmente se dissipando.

— Era exatamente o que eu queria ouvir, vai ficar melhor, eu prometo. — Fubuki não era do tipo que gostava de sexo agressivo, selvagem, ou seja lá como chamavam, pelo contrário, entretanto estava ciente de que precisava ser impecável no que fazia com suas provocações ou as coisas se tornariam chatas para ambos os lados. — Respire e concentre-se apenas em sentir o meu toque.

O calor interno de Ryo começou a irradiar para os seus dedos assim que Fubuki passou a ir mais fundo dentro dele. A princípio o interior se apertava contra o sua pele, mas rapidamente Ryo se abriu mais, seu peito subindo e descendo arfante a cada instante. — Fubuki o achava  _ainda_  vestido demais, mas não era hora de fazer objeções.

O gosto de Ryo invadiu novamente suas papilas gustativas, não era nada amargo, nem tampouco era doce, era um gosto único do qual Fubuki sentiu muita falta. E talvez essa sua saudade o tenha instigado a meter os dedos em Ryo com mais avidez enquanto massageava com o dedão a membrana sensível abaixo dos testículos.

— Hm… — choramingou o Kaiser e o outro, propositalmente, parou com seus movimentos.

— Tire isso — disse Fubuki apontando com os olhos para o resto do uniforme do Obelisco Azul que Ryo ainda usava. — Eu quero ver seu peito, eu quero ver  _você._

O duelista de cabelos azul-marinho não se demorou a obedecer e Fubuki logo apreciou a vista, Marufuji Ryo era o ser humano mais bonito que ele já vira e só ficaria melhor quando o Kaiser deixasse sua voz sair mais desavergonhadamente de sua garganta.

— Ótimo, agora eu quero  _ouvir_  você. — Dessa vez Fubuki colocou todo o membro de Ryo na boca, sentindo a cabeça quase alcançar sua úvula. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ele não queria fechá-los e perder a visão de Ryo se contorcendo.

Dois dedos não pareciam mais ser o suficiente então Fubuki adicionou um terceiro, os músculos de Ryo tensionavam ao mesmo tempo em que se expandiam. Fubuki usou sua mão livre para posicioná-la sobre o ventre do Kaiser, estimulando-o de um jeito que só ele sabia fazer.

— Ahhh… Fubuki... — A voz dele era magnífica, tão sensual quanto o resto de seu corpo e seus gemidos eram o que fazia Fubuki endurecer por entre as pernas. — Porra… você é tão… bom nisso… eu… ahhh…

 _“Eu sei.”_  pensou o outro orgulhoso.

— Droga! — exclamou Ryo, ele havia dito que não queria “surpresas” no quarto, mas, provavelmente, qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor era quem teria uma surpresa ao ouvi-lo. — Eu… ahhh…

Ele iria gozar — há um tempo Ryo era capaz de resistir por mais tempo, mas certamente a falta de prática o fez ficar sensível e Fubuki não poderia dizer que isso não o agradava. Ryo sentira  _verdadeiramente_  sua falta, tanto que qualquer toque de Fubuki o fazia arder em chamas, derretendo-o logo em seguida.

E ouvir sua voz se perdendo em seu orgasmo era mais do que Fubuki poderia querer para um retorno triunfal.

Além do mais, ainda havia mais alguns dias antes da graduação de Ryo para eles voltarem a se divertir como costumavam fazer antes.

O duelista de cabelos castanhos finalmente distanciou seus lábios do pênis de Ryo ainda com seus últimos espasmos.

— Eu acho que sempre conseguirei atrair sua atenção, não é? — Fubuki perguntou passando as costas da mão pela boca.

— É perfeitamente possível — disse o Kaiser —, se você continuar a usar sua boca desse jeito.

— Eu gostaria de usar outras coisas da próxima vez.

Fubuki então notou um certo afeto no modo como Ryo o olhava com aqueles olhos esverdeados, um afeto que fez seu coração bater descompassado.

— Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta quando sair daqui — falou o jovem de cabelos azul-marinho. — Mais uma vez, Fubuki, mais uma vez vou ter de lidar com a sua ausência.

— Ao menos dessa vez você sempre saberá onde estou, então venha me visitar. — Fubuki deu um longo beijo em Ryo, seu corpo contra o corpo dele,  _intimidade._  — Eu prometo que não deixarei ninguém além de você ser meu colega de quarto, mas você também tem de me prometer uma coisa.

— Qualquer coisa, Tenjoin Fubuki.

— Pare de ser tão sério.

 


End file.
